Summer in hell
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: Harry and draco have to spend the whole summer together at eachothers houses oh waitthey can also use magicDon't think Uncle Vernon will like that. Rated M just to be safe after all who knowws what I might concoct to add to this mess of a story. No FLame
1. Harry has a surprise

It all happened so suddenly, and it had started out as any other day. Harry woke-up and headed downstairs before anyone else so that he could fix-up breakfast. He started on the bacon and eggs with half grapefruit for his three…_family _members. He snorted to himself 'more like captors' he thought ruefully. Said…people came down for breakfast soon enough. For some strange reason he had been sent home a week early and the Dursleys were enjoying making his first week horrible. He scrubbed the plates while uncle Vernon got the mail. Aunt Petunia was busy with her usual and slightly odd pre-post-breakfast-scrub-down-of-the-kitchen. Dudley was trying to stuff every edible thing in the fridge down his piggy little throat. Vernon came charging back into the kitchen and stared at Harry fearfully for a few moments before barking

"Family Meeting, Not you boy". Harry of course had no qualms about not being included because it meant a lot less screaming at him. However he wanted to know why an emergency family meeting had been called without consultation as to how it would look to the neighbors.

The family meeting ended two hours later with three very scared looking Dursleys. Well two scared looking Dursleys. Uncle Vernon looked Furious.

"What?" Harry asked appalled at the fact that they were mad at him over something in the mail.

"You-you signed us up for this-this-this monstrosity!!!!" Uncle Vernon Screamed at Harry whilst shoving a letter under his nose. The letter read:

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_We congratulate you on the winning of the Hogwarts raffle. This raffle as you know consist of you and a classmate living together for the summer. We are pleased to inform you that said classmate will be at your house first for the month followed by your immediate Portkey to their house for the remainder of the summer and depart from their house to the Hogwarts Express. You have been given a week to prepare for their arrival and for your departure. As per since you live with muggles that are undoubtedly pleased and know of your talents magic is allowed inside the house of the muggles only for the first month. The second wizard lives in a wizarding community and so magic is allowed in his community consisting of Wizards. This means that from the moment you two are together you will be able to do underage magic. Your guest will be arriving shortly. We do hope you and your house guest have a truly __Magical__ time. _

_Sincerely signed _

_Those in charge at Hogwarts sweepstakes service._

Harry read the letter once, then twice, and once more to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Than he gave a whoop. He never imagined that he would win the sweepstakes. He only entered 'cause Ron said it would be fun. Ron-maybe he was the other winner.

"Mail them back and tell them you can't join!!!" Vernon yelled at the small boy. His face was red and that vein of his was threatening to burst again. Harry grinned.

"I can't" He said simply still grinning impishly. Vernon's face looked as if it were about to implode. He grabbed Harry by the scruff of his collar and literally threw him into his room, along with the letter. Petunia looked the room from the inside and Dudley managed to give him a spare bruise and a bloody nose. They went back downstairs to discuss the predicament. As they did a knock was heard. Petunia opened the door to see a man in a handsome suit

"Yes?" She asked uncertainly. Vernon hadn't mentioned a business associate coming over. The man looked own at her as if she were a fleck of dust. "W-who are you?" She tried again

"Malfoy." He answered "Lucius Malfoy." He allowed. Petunia looked as if she would have rather keeled over than hear this name.

"C-c-come in Mister Malfoy" Petunia stuttered. Lucius however ignored her attempts.

"That's quite all right; I'm merely dropping off my son." As he ended the sentence he side-stepped to show a boy of about 16. He had-like his father white-blonde hair. He was carrying a Trunk and a cage with-of course an owl.

Petunia looked as if she'd drooped dead when he entered her house. "B-b-b-but the letter said a week!!!" She protested.

Lucius smoothly told her "That was why they were sent home a week early." He motioned to the boy "Goodbye Draco" He said moving to leave

"Goodbye Father" Draco said calmly. Petunia looked like she seriously wanted Draco to leave as quickly as his father had. His father whom had disappeared soon after 'goodbye'. Petunia shakily took Draco with her and slipped the key under Harry's door. Draco heard the look click and wondered why Harry was looked up when he heard Harry's voice.

"I thought you said I was locked up for the week until my classmate got here" He said opening the door.

Here Petunia took a chance to give a nasty glare to the boy behind her. "That was _last _week" she said unhappily. Then in one swift move she turned around and threw Draco against Harry. "Harry meet Draco, Draco Harry. Now you two are forbidden to use your freaky powers you get from that school of and for freaks. Got it!! I won't allow freaky things happening-this is a non freak zone!!!" And with that she stormed out, leaving the two boys together.


	2. Draco's got it goin on

"Oh bloody fucking hell NO!!!!!!" Came Harry's shout when he realized whom exactly 'Draco' was. Draco himself wasn't exactly the happiest little camper ether.

"Oh bloody perfect! I have to spend my summer with Harry Bloody Potter." Draco yelled simultaneously. He buried his head in his hands whilst he heard Harry scuffling around the room. When he opened hi eyes he saw Harry sitting at his writing desk and scribbling furiously on random different pieces of papers. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco asked him suspiciously. Harry glared at him.

"Well I've got to do something! Honestly I can't spend my summer with a stupid death eater." Harry shouted back at the blond.

"It won't work-A. And B-I AM NOT A DEATH EATER" Draco informed him.

"And how would you know it won't work?" Harry asked him ignoring the last part.

"You don't think I tried to mail them back asking not to win?" Draco shouted "Like I wanted to spend my summer with some pathetic Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw-I only entered for the stupid prize"

"Strangely enough so did I" Harry muttered under his breath. He grabbed his letter in hopes that it may show something to help him, something somehow different. Strangely enough it did.

_Dear mister Potter,_

_We see you have met mister Malfoy-we trust that you two are doing your best to promote good inter-house relationships. Just as a precautionary measure your __Magic __will not work unless you two are civil to each other. We shall see you soon_

_Hogwarts sweepstakes committee._

"Oh bloody brilliant" He murmured under his breath.

"What?-What did you do now Potter?" Draco asked him. Harry in response held the letter in front of his face. "Oh just bloody perfect" Draco shouted. "I Draco Malfoy will never be _nice_ to Harry Potter." He huffed. Then proceeded to fully take in his surroundings. "Why is this place so muggle-like?" He asked noting the bland walls and lack of moving pictures or Quidditch posters-he didn't even see the famed Firebolt. Harry rolled his eyes-Draco obviously hadn't been listening to his aunt.

"They HATE magic, or anything slightly out of the ordinary" He answered. "I'm almost surprised you didn't notice" Draco sniffed at the comment

"A Malfoy only hears the conversation he wants to hear. I did not _want _to hear that raving madwoman and so I simply did not" Draco explained. Harry rolled his eyes at the explanation.

"Boy!!!" Came the roar from Uncle Vernon, Harry immediately ran downstairs. "Not _you_" His uncle snapped. Harry returned upstairs with a particularly nasty bruise.

"They want you" He informed Malfoy.

When Draco went downstairs he saw what he could only describe as a horse and a walrus. The walrus spoke

"Now _boy_ what's your name, what does your father think of himself dropping you off here, why are you dressed like you have some odd-could never be true- notion that your better than us, what does you father do, and how soon will he be picking you up?!" Draco smiled at this, and then started chuckling slightly.

"In order; My name is Draco Severus Malfoy-don't forget it, who knows what my father is ever thinking-its just you _little people's_ jobs to obey, I am dressed like an Aristocrat mainly because-though this might come as a shock to your inferior minds-I _am _one, Though I don't know exactly what he does my father is near the head of the Ministry of Magic, and last though by looking at this meager excuse of a household I can tell it won't be least I am to assume that you were asking that because you cannot read-I am to be picked up in exactly one month" After a moment he asked clinically "Got it?"

It couldn't be more obvious that the Dursleys hadn't 'gotten it' they all stood there with their mouths hanging open like goldfish gasping for air.

"Ministry of M-magic?" Vernon struggled to comprehend.

"Yes, In correlation to the British ministry there is also a ministry of magic" Draco explained, upon seeing look on Vernon's face he smirked and added "You didn't honestly think we would let you muggles deal with important things-no the only one that has real muggle power is prime minister of muggles but, even he can swayed." And with that said Draco enjoyed the pure look of horror on their faces before turning around and marching to the now shared room. Harry was starring down the stairs-unbenounsed to Draco Harry was internally cheering. Draco thought he was being sympathetic to those 'Muggle is better than Magic' Freaks who's worlds he had just destroyed. Draco smiled to himself remembering there faces "Perhaps it won't be so bad here" He mused to himself-not that he'd ever let Harry know what he thought


	3. NO MAGIC

"I suppose we'll have to be civil at least." Harry said to Draco when he finally got through laughing at the amazed expressions on his aunt and uncle, or rather when Dudley saw them and decided it was Harry's fault and so gave him a particularly nasty black eye. 

"Yes perhaps" Draco agreed. Then he grabbed the wand in his pocket. "You don't mind-do you?" He asked looking around the room in distaste-the wand still in hand.

"No not really-just so long as everything not green and silver" Harry said. He wasn't paying attention due to the fact that he was back at the desk.

"Exparia Refamica" Draco spelled. Harry jumped slightly when his desk too changed into a luxurious mahogany and gold desk/Vanity. He then decided to finally look at what Draco had done to his room. There were two four poster beds in his now size altered room-one green and silver-one red and gold. A golden dragon clawed at the wall. A large Cherry-pine amore was backed against the wall. A Persian rug carpeted the floor. Silk tapestries adorned the second wall. Quidditch posters hung on the only bare wall. Harry and Draco looked around for a moment-Harry in awe, Draco in satisfaction.

"Wow" Harry said after a few moments.

"I like it-but it's kind of modest" Draco admitted

"_Modest?_" Harry repeated-not quite believing he heard it. Draco nodded then-going to a door that wasn't there before he then proclaimed

"I'm going to take my shower and change." Before he could there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it" Harry said calmly. The one behind the door happened to be a fully recovered, angry, red faced Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon took that moment to look at the small cramped room he had given his nephew, and gasped at the sheer splendor of it.

"NO" He roared grabbing Harry and flinging him in the cupboard that he called home for eleven years. Moments later a wet Draco with only a towel around his waist and hair was flung in as well.

"What was that about" Draco asked as they heard multiple locks being clicked.

"We used magic-that's taboo here" Harry explained rummaging threw his trunk to find his wand.

"Taboo?" Draco asked, confused-in his home Magic was encouraged.

"Yeah Taboo" Harry clarified while spelling the room so that it was big enough to fit them and had two beds.

"What about my clothes?" Draco asked. Harry got an old outfit-so old in fact that it actually fit Draco pretty well, granted he had five inches on Harry-nothing compared to Dudley's foot and a half-but being well nourished had something to do with height.

"Little Baggy but it's O.K." Harry said while surveying the outfit on Draco.

"This means we're going to sneak upstairs and get my clothes soon right?" Draco asked

"I don't know-My aunt and Uncle might give you something" Harry said. Draco nodded his understanding.

* * *

I meant for this to be longer but I had no time to type it-sorry. 


End file.
